Si je venais à mourir, toi que ferais tu?
by 3 Hinata Fics -3
Summary: Beaucoup n'avaient pas su que répondre à cette question. D'autre l'avait regarder surpris et étonnés par une telle question. D'autre avait éclatés de rire en lui disant que se n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle, seulement cela c'était avéré faux!


_**Se n'ai pas ma prèmière fic, mais c'est la première que je publie donc s'il vous plaît soyez sympas.  
**_

_**Malheureusement aucun des personnages ne sont à moi.  
**_

* * *

_**Si je venais à mourir, toi que ferais tu?**_

_Tous étaient debout devant sa tombe, le regard loin et triste. Tous y repensèrent, à cette journée où elle avait poser cette question à son entourage._

_Comme elle en avait l'habitude elle c'était levé au aurore, elle c'était doucher et habillé puis était descendue déjeuner. La première personne qu'elle avait rencontrer fut sa petite sœur Hanabi qui dégustait ses céréales et lisant un livre. Elle l'avait salué en entrant dans la cuisine puis c'était servie un bol de lait ensuite elle s'était installer à table en face de sa sœur. Elle se servit des céréales puis commença à manger après quelque minutes elle regarda Hanabi._

_- Dis-moi Hanabi... avait-elle commencer._

_- Hum? Avait fit celle-ci en levant les yeux de son livre_

_- Si je venais à mourir tu ferais quoi?_

_Hanabi avait laissé tomber sa cuillère tant elle été était surprise._

_- Pourquoi tu demande sa Hinata? L'avait-elle questionner à son tour._

_- Comme sa, avait-elle éluder en se replongeant dans ses céréales._

_Hanabi l'avait fixer perplexe._

_- Si tu venais à mourir je pleurais ma sœur et je serais triste parce que ma sœur me manquera, avait-elle répondue quand même._

_Hinata l'avait regardé puis lui avait sourit sans plus._

_La deuxième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer fut son père qui l'avait demander dans son bureau. Il lui avait expliquer qu'il ne serait pas là la semaine prochaine donc qu'il comptait sur elle pour s'occuper du manoir, elle avait acquiescé, puis il l'avait congédier._

_- Père, si je venais à mourir que feriez vous? Lui avait-elle demander avant de sortir._

_Hiashi Hyuuga avait levé le nez de ses documents puis l'avait considérer sévèrement._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à se genre de question idiote! Je suis très occupé en se moment!_

_Hinata lui avait sourit puis était sortit._

_La troisième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer fut son cousin Néji, qui s'apprêtait à sortir._

_- Dis-moi Néji, il avait lever la tête vers elle attendant la suite. Si je venais à mourir que ferais tu?_

_Néji l'avait fixer, l'air complètement hagard._

_- Qu'es-que c'est que cette question Hinata-sama? Avait-il presque hurlé. Vous savez très bien que cela serait affreux! Et que je serais triste! D'ailleurs rien ne vous arrivera car je veille sur vous! Avait-il terminé en s'en allant._

_Hinata l'avait regarder s'en allé en souriant._

_Elle sortit du manoir pour allé se promené. Et la quatrième et la cinquième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Sakura et Ino qui venaient en sens inverse d'elle. Elle les avaient salués._

_- Que fais-tu Hinata l'avait questionner Sakura._

_- Je me promène, je peux vous posez une question?_

_- Bien sur, avaient fait Ino et Sakura en souriant_

_- Si je venais à mourir vous feriez quoi?_

_Ino et Sakura l'avait fixer bêtement avant de se regardé et d'éclaté de rire._

_- Nous serions triste voyons qu'es-que c'est que cette question, Hinata? Avait répliquer Ino avant de continuer son chemin _

_- Tu devrais pas penser à des choses si triste lui avait dit Sakura avant de rejoindre Ino._

_Hinata les avaient regardèrent s'en allées avec un sourire. _

_Elle avait continuer son chemin son chemin et la sixième et la septième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Tsunade et Shizune qui se rendaient au bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade l'avait saluer._

_- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse Hinata déclara Tsunade. Quelque chose ne va pas? Avait-elle demandé_

_- C'est juste une question, si je venais à mourir que feriez vous? Avait-elle demander._

_Tsunade avait été prise de cours et après quelques minutes elle avait éclater de rire, et s'était tourner vers Shizune._

_- Tu entends sa Shizune! C'était exclamer Tsunade. Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus quoi dire! avait-elle finit en s'éloignant. _

_Shizune avait avouer à Hinata qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Hinata comme le début de la matinée les avaient regarder éloignés en souriant._

_Elle avait continuer son chemin, la huitième et la neuvième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Shikamaru et Choji. Ils l'avait saluer._

_- Tu vas t'entraîner? avait demander, Choji en mangeant ses chips_

_- Oui avait-elle répondus. Si je venais à mourir vous feriez quoi?_

_Scotché Choji avait laisser ses chips lui glisser des mains. Imperturbable Shikamaru l'avait considérer._

_- C'est une question étrange que tu pose là, Hinata avait-il soupirer._

_- Je sais, avait-elle avouer._

_- Personnellement je sais pas quoi te répondre avait dit Shikamaru en se grattant derrière la tête._

_- Moi non plus, avait avouer Choji._

_- C'est pas si grave, avait fait Hinata._

_Elle leur avaient sourit puis avait continuer son chemin et était arriver sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 8, la dixième et la onzième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Shino et Kiba. En arrivant elle les avait saluer._

_- Prête pour l'entraînement? avait demander Kiba content._

_Elle avait acquiescer puis ils avaient commencer leur entraînement, à la fin de celui-ci, essouffler elle leur avait demander._

_- Si je venais à mourir, que feriez-vous?_

_Kiba et Shino avaient arrêter tout mouvement et l'avait regarder inquiet._

_- Pourquoi tu pose une question aussi étrange? avait demandé Kiba_

_- Comme sa! Avait-elle répondue innocente_

_- Hinata je te trouve particulièrement étrange tu es sur que sa va? Avait demander Shino en la fixant derrière ses lunettes noirs._

_Sur le coups Hinata avait été prise d'une toux grasse. Ils s'étaient inquiétés, elle les avaient rassuré en leur souriant et en leur disant que tout allait bien. C'était un mensonge, mais il ne s'en était pas douter, ils n'avaient pas insister plus et avaient soupirer tristement._

_- Si tu venais à mourir le monde serait vraiment triste et se serait la fin de la team 8! avait dit Kiba._

_Shino avait acquiescer._

_- N'empêche que je te trouve très bizarre aujourd'hui. Avait dit Kiba. _

_Hinata leur avait sourit puis leur avait dit qu'elle rentrait se doucher._

_Elle était repartie en sens inverse, la douzième et la treizième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Sai et Lee. Elle les avaient salué._

_- Oh! Tu revient de l'entraînement? Avait fait Lee dans une pose académique. Les joie de la jeunesse! S'était-il exclamer_

_- Si je venais à mourir, que feriez-vous? Avait demander Hinata_

_- Je n'ai pas d'idée. Avait dit Sai. Je n'ai pas encore expérimenté la mort de proche. Je pense que je serais triste avait-il rajouter après un moment de silence._

_- Moi je sais pas! Je préfère ne pas y penser! Je sais que personne n'est éternel mais sa fait trop mal d'y penser. Avait dit Lee sérieux. _

_Hinata leur avaient souris puis les avait saluer avant de partir._

_Elle avait continuer son chemin et la quatorzième et la quinzième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Tenten et Gai qui venait en sens inverse. Tenten l'avait saluer._

_- Hinata tu n'aurais pas vue Lee, par hasard? Lui avait-elle demander_

_- Je viens de le croisé avait-elle répondu en leur montrant la direction._

_- Ah, merci, avait fait Tenten._

_- Si je venais à mourir, que feriez-vous? Leur avait demander Hinata avant qu'il ne s'éloigne._

_Gai avait éclaté de rire. Et Tenten l'avait considérer avec étonnement._

_- Tu me manquera avait-elle dit. Pourquoi cette question étrange?_

_- Comme sa. avait dit Hinata avant de commencer à s'éloigner._

_- Tu m'inquiète Hinata, si jamais tu as un problème je suis là lui avait crier Tenten._

_Hinata lui avait sourit lui lui avait fait un salue de la main._

_Elle avait continuer son chemin jusqu'à chez elle. La seizième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer fut Kakashi. Elle l'avait saluer._

_- Oh, Hinata, une question à me poser avait-il demander en la voyant approcher vers lui._

_- Juste une, si je venais à mourir que feriez-vous? Avait-elle_

_Kakashi l'avait regarder bizarrement de son œil unique, puis avait rit doucement._

_- Allons, allons Hinata, se n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à sa. Tu es jeune et tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Alors pourquoi te poser des question aussi morne, lugubre et triste?_

_Hinata lui avait sourit et avait acquiescer._

_- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses aussi triste, que penserait les autres? À ton avis?_

_Elle lui avait offert un autre sourire._

_- Vous avez raison, c'est triste comme question, avait-elle dit._

_- Heureux que tu comprenne, avait sourit Kakashi en se remettant à la lecture de son «le paradis du batifolage»_

_Hinata l'avait regarder s'éloigner puis avait fait de même de son chemin._

_Elle était arriver chez elle, elle avait prit une douche avait enfiler des vêtements propre c'était coiffer puis avait été prise d'une nouvelle toux grasse, une fois calmer elle avait but un verre d'eau et était repartit. La dix-septième et la dix-huitième personne qu'elle avait rencontrer furent Kurenai et Asuma. Kurenai l'avait saluer._

_- Alors Hinata en route pour rejoindre, ton amoureux l'avait taquiner sa sensei._

_- Oui, Kurenai-sensei avait-elle acquiescer._

_- Alala, les jeunes de nos jours avait soupirer Asuma avec un sourire complice._

_Hinata avait rougit légèrement. Et Kurenai avait éclater de rire. Prise d'une nouvelle toux grasse Hinata s'était mise à tousser main devant la bouche. Kurenai l'avait regarder inquiète._

_- Sa va, Hinata? Avait-elle demander en lui tapotant doucement le dos. As-tu vu un médecin pour cette toux?_

_- Oui je vais bien, avait répondue Hinata. Sensei, si je venais à mourir, que feriez-vous?_

_Prise de court et d'étonnement Kurenai l'avait fixer. Asuma avait éclater de rire._

_- Si jamais tu venais à mourir tu me manquera. Hinata tu m'inquiète là, je te trouve étrange aujourd'hui. Tu es sur que tout va bien?_

_- Oui, Sensei. Avait répondue Hinata. Il m'attends donc je ne vais pas le faire attendre, avait-elle dit en voyant que sa sensei sur le point de rajouter autre chose._

_Elle était partit en courant en lui faisant des signes d'au revoir de main en souriant._

_Après quelques minutes, elle avait cesser de courir et avait tenter de retrouver son souffle. La dix-neuvième personne qu'elle rencontra venait vers elle tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle._

_- Sa va Hinata-chan? Lui avait demander Naruto particulièrement inquiet._

_- Oui, tout va bien Naruto-kun, avait sourit Hinata._

_- A tant mieux! Avait-il soupirer. J'allais manger des ramens chez Ichiraku tu veux m'accompagner?_

_- Désoler Naruto-kun il m'attends. Avait-elle dit._

_- Oh, Oh, avait-il fait un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_Hinata avait sentit le rouge lui monter au joue._

_- Dis-moi Naruto-kun, si je venais que ferais tu?_

_Naruto avait perdu son sourire._

_- Je ne comprends pas Hinata-chan, pourquoi me pose tu une telle question? Avait-il demander sévèrement._

_- Comme sa, avait-elle éluder._

_- Je refuse de répondre à cette question, avait-il répliquer en continuant son chemin furieux._

_Hinata l'avait regarder s'en aller en souriant._

_Après une autre toux grasse, elle avait reprit son chemin vers le cerisier au bord de la falaise qui était leur lui de rencontre. Elle était arriver. Il était bien là assis sur un banc dos à elle. Doucement Hinata c'était rapprocher puis elle lui avait poser une bise sur la joue avant d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou et de posé sa tête sur son épaule droite. Il avait lever la main pour la poser sur ses cheveux, avant d'attirer son visage à lui. Leurs lèvres c'était unis pour un doux baiser. Elle s'était assise entre ses jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans un silence le plus complet. Hinata se décida à le briser._

_- Sasuke, si je venais à mourir, toi que ferais tu?_

_ Sasuke ne répondit pas. _

_- Qu'es que c'est que cette question? Lui avait-il demander après un moment_

_- Une simple question comme sa, avait-elle répondu._

_Sasuke l'avait obligé à le regarder._

_- Écoute-moi bien, je ne veux même pas y penser, si jamais tu venais à mourir je ne sais pas se que ferais, mais je sais une chose, se serait la fin pour moi, parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre! Lui avait-il dit en la serrant contre lui. Alors ne pense même pas à une chose aussi bête que de te suicidé parce que sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! Lui avait-il dit en lui lançant un regard furieux._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicidé, avait-elle fait d'une toute petite voix._

_- Tu as bien intérêt avait-il dit en la serrant contre lui._

_Hinata la tête posé sur l'épaule de Sasuke sourit pour la première fois de la journée d'un sourire triste avant que des larmes ne perles à ses yeux. Sasuke surprit l'avait regarder. Elle lui avait sourit._

_- Se que tu m'as dit m'as toucher, avait-elle inventer en s'essuyant les yeux._

_Sasuke l'avait cru parce qu'elle était très émotionnelle, il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était quelque chose de bien plus grave qui la tracassait. Le reste de la journée, il l'avait passer ensemble et le soir venue Hinata s'était offerte à Sasuke. Allongé près de lui pendant qu'il dormait Hinata n'avait pus s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle lui avait caresser doucement la joue._

_- Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Je n'ai vraiment pas voulue cette maladie qui me ronge, j'aurais voulue resté avec toi pour toujours, j'aurais voulue ne jamais à te faire souffrir. Ne jamais te voir triste comme aujourd'hui, mais se n'ai pas possible, lui avait-elle dit en pleurant. Sache que moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur Sasuke et que je serais à jamais dans ton cœur, mon cœur t'accompagneras pour toujours. Lui avait-elle glisser à l'oreille. _

_Seulement Sasuke n'avait jamais entendue, seule la nuit avait entendue et était témoin de cette triste déclaration. La seule phrase qu'il avait entendue à travers ses rêves fut la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait glisser au creux de l'oreille avant de s'endormir._

_Quelques jours après, tous avaient appris la morte d'Hinata Hyuuga morte dans son sommeille d'une maladie incurable au cœur. Personne n'en revenaient. Soudain ils avaient compris, elle le savait, c'est pour cela qu'elle leur avait poser cette question: Si je venais à mourir, que feriez-vous? Beaucoup c'étaient moquer d'elle et le regrettais, ils avaient répondu à la va-vite sans vraiment la prendre au sérieux._

_Aujourd'hui, tous debout devant sa tombe, tous lui avait répondu sincèrement se qu'il ferait maintenant que c'était arriver. Petit à petit tous se retirèrent, Sasuke se retrouva seul. Il s'était agenouiller devant sa tombe._

_- Tu es cruelle Hinata. Tu ne m'as rien dit de cette douleur qui t'habitais, étais-je si peut digne de confiance pour me mettre dans la confidence? Réponds moi Hinata! Cria t-il après un moment de silence._

_Seule le silence lui répondit. Les larmes lui vinrent doucement sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il s'était avachis près de sa tombe, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que laisser libre recours à sa tristesse. Lentement le manteau de la nuit vint le recouvrir. Une douce brise comme une caresse lui passa sur le visage._

_- Je suis toujours avec toi Sasuke entendit-il à son oreille._

_Il releva brusquement la tête, cette voix, c'était Hinata. Il avait entendue sa voix dans le souffle de la brise. Il finit par sourire. Il regarda une dernière fois sa tombe avant de posé la rose qu'il avait à la main sur sa tombe. Avant de s'en aller il lui souffla un baiser._

_Quelques jours après, Sasuke était mort lors d'une de ses missions et avait enterré près d'Hinata._

_Ensemble dans l'au-delà à jamais réunis!_

_**!Fin!**_


End file.
